Equinox
by Djsoresupon3
Summary: Equinox (whose an alicorn) wakes up in the Everfree Forest with no memory of his past life. However, he encounters another alicorn named Yang that claims to know Equinox. Join Equinox as he tries to find out about his past while trying to also become a Royal Paladin (a elite group of ponies who dedicate their lives to protecting Equestria). Rated M for violence, cursing, and stuff.
1. Newtown Equinox

Chapter 1: Newtown Jericho by The Alarm

**Well… first author's note of my new story and I have NO fucking idea what to say… how about… here's to my new story! God I suck at this already… but on to the actual chapter of the story. Now my chapter titles are song titles because I'm a lazy fuck.**

(1st person)

I woke with a start. My heart was beating rapidly. My vision was blurry and I had to blink several times for my vision to clear. I look up and instantly regret that decision as the sun was directly above me. I waited for my eyesight to return from the temporarily blindness. Once my eyesight returned, I look at my surroundings. I was in a small area, surrounded by forest. However, I heard the sound of cascading water. I go to investigate. After walking a short distance, I find a small clearing with a ten foot waterfall pouring into a small lake. _Or a large pond maybe? Why did it matter?_ I walk over to the shore of the... lake-pond. I gaze at the reflection of the pony in it. _Wait, that's me... did I really forget what I look like?_ I stare at the foot and a half long horn jutting out of my forehead. _Is that supposed to be there? Of course it is, man I'm blanking._ I stare at my eyes as they stare back. The irises were a bold red. Not like blood red but a bright red. I look at my color scheme. I had black fur with white stripes in it. My mane... it was something else. I can't even begin to describe it... it was black and white. That's really all I can say about it. I bring my attention away from my reflection to the rest of my body that wasn't shown. I instantly notice the wings on my back... _why am I surprised?_ I test out my wings... I'm not quite sure how to say it but my muscles responded to my thoughts and my wing began flapping. A personal revelation hits me.

"I can fly!" I shout. I hear some birds fly off in the distance. I was about to join them when a voice reaches my ears.

"Equinox?" The voice asks. The owner wasn't in sight but it sounded familiar... _why? And what was 'equinox'? It sounded like something I should know. Why can't I think straight?_

"Equinox?" The voice calls again. It was definitely masculine. Then the presumed owner of the voice appeared... carrying a flaming katana. I got in a defensive stance as he notices me... shit was about to go down…

"Equinox!" He shouts after seeing me. His katana dispels and he trots over to me and gives me big slap on the back. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you?" I took his weird outbreak to take in his appearance. He had a horn and wings as well… what was the name for that… it was something like unicorn… an alicorn! His fur was red, like fire almost… his mane was also layered in the colors of red, orange, and yellow, like fire. It even flickered back and forth while standing straight up. The irises of his eyes were stark white… in fact, if it wasn't for the outline of his iris, I wouldn't even have been able to tell where the 'white' of the eyes ended and where the irises began. His horn and wings were red. _This guy must really, really, REALLY like fire_. He trots over to me and gives me a bro hug… _Does anyone else think it's sad that I know what a bro hug is and I couldn't even remember what I look liked? Does anyone else find it sad that I talk to myself a lot? I do… Dammit I'm doing it again! Wait, the fire alicorn's talking to me._

"Dude!" He yells, grabbing my attention.

"Yeah? What?" I ask.

"Are you feeling okay, you look a little lost for a second", he says, concerned for my well-being… I wonder why.

"Well considering how I don't know where I am, technically I am lost", I reply, using my left foreleg to gesture to the woods around me. He just stares at me for a few seconds. It was starting to creep me out a bit. I also creep myself out since I talk to myse- _DAMMIT!_

"Holy shit… you lost your memory", he says.

"What? No I haven't", I reply. I haven't lost my memory… _I think_.

"How old are you?" He asks. I go to respond, _it was easy, I was… … … shit…_

"Okay, so I forgot my age that still doesn't prove-"

"Who are your parents?" He interrupts me. _Well, easy, my parents were… Shit…_

"Maybe I'm an orphan", I say.

"Shouldn't you know?" He counters. I go to respond but… _SHIT!_

"Oh shit! I've lost my memory!" I yell, frantically. I tried desperately to remember anything. _Birthday? No. Childhood memories? Nothing. Favorite food? Blank. Well fuck…_

"What am I going to do?" I shout at the fire alicorn. _I should really start freaking out around this time. I should also stop talking to myself_. I start freaking out like I told myself. I was about to go into fetal position when I felt somebody slap me across my face. I then feel two hooves grab my shoulders and start jerking me back and forth.

"Keep it together man!" The fire alicorn's voice shouts. He stopped shaking me and started laughing out loud.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this? I can't remember anything!" I yell at him.

"Sounds like a personal problem", he replies, smiling. I stare at him, feeling my eye start twitching.

"WHAT?!" I yell angrily. He physically winces from my voice.

"Calm down 'Nox, jeez", he says, putting his hooves up defensively.

"You know what? I deserve some answers. Who the hell are you and how do you know who I am… or was?" I ask him.

"Hm? Oh right. My name is", _something related to fire_, "Yang", _huh? How 'bout that?_ "I am the last of the first Royal Paladins. I'm also currently the only Royal Paladin in this sector. I know you because I was your mentor", he says. Paladins… that sounds like it should be familiar to me. _I wonder what he meant by mentor. Well, why don't you ask him instead of talking to yourself? Well, why don't you shut up? Did you really just tell yourself to shut up? Did you really just not shut up? You did it again. SHUT UP! I swear I'll_- a snapping noise drew me from my thoughts. I look over to see Yang staring at me.

"You know, it really annoyed me whenever you started talking to yourself", he says, but he was smiling. _Great… I was still a psychopath even with my memories. You just called yourse- NOT NOW!_

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I guess I can get carried away a bit sometimes", I reply, somewhat embarrassed.

"I know", he says.

"So what is a Royal Paladin?" I ask out of nowhere.

"I've got a lot to explain", he remarks. "Come on, we can talk about this at our home."

"What do you mean 'our' home?" I ask again.

"Yeah, it's where we live and acts as our HQ for Paladin business", He answers.

"Where is it?" I ask. He smiles in reply.

"Ironically, right behind you", he says. I turn around and stare at the waterfall. I turn around and look at him, confused. His smile grew even bigger.

"Follow me", he says. He walks past me and… onto… the water. I watch as he took several steps on to the lake-pond. _Should probably just call it a lake. But it looks like a pond. I hate myself and I don't even know me._ He looks back and motions for me to follow. I look at him and then to the water and back at him. I sigh and gingerly took a step onto the water. I almost screamed when my hoof went underwater and I fell onto the water face-first. It wasn't that deep by the shore, maybe a hoof. I quickly brought my head up out of the water and jumped back to the land. Yang was laughing his head off.

"What the fuck man?" I curse, my face dripping with water.

"I-I'm sorry! You fell for that the first time I brought you here and I couldn't resist", Yang replies, wiping a tear from his eye. He walks back over.

"First lesson to becoming a Royal Paladin", Yang begins, somehow completely serious. "Learning how to use the element of air. Step one, learning how to walk on water with the air element", He continues.

"Wouldn't you use the water element to walk across water?" I ask. Yang shoots me a death glare. "Sorry, continue", I say, smiling nervously. He responds with a grunting noise and looks back to the water.

"So to harness the power of air, you need to find peace in your mind", Yang continues. "Now I want you to close your eyes", he says. I oblige and close my eyes.

"Now, extend your hearing to the forest around us. I want you to hear the wind blowing past the trees. I start to breathe deeper. I listen to my surroundings and hear the wind flow between trees.

"Now, imagine all the wind spinning in front of you in a fast, tight circle", I hear his voice say, but it was faint and almost distant. I pictured the wind spinning in front of me, like a tornado.

"Equinox, open your eyes", Yang tells me. I open my eyes to see a tornado in the lake-pond. I stare at it, completely bewildered.

"Did… did I do that?" I ask, pointing my hoof to the tornado. Yang nods.

"Congratulations! You've relearned how to use the element of air", he says, slapping me on the back.

"What about walking on water?" I ask, ignoring the stinging pain from his joy.

"Right! So, imagine making floatation-like devices made out of air around you hooves", he answers.

"That's it?" I ask, still apprehensive about him tricking me again.

"Yep, whatever you do… don't panic", he responds, walking across the water. I stare nervously at the water. I then take a quick deep breath and steel my nerves. After doing what he had told me to do, I walk up to the waterfront and prepare to fall face-first into the water again. I took a step onto the water. I was surprised when my hoof didn't sink below the water. I then got all four of my hooves onto the water and do a quick sigh of relief. I catch up with Yang and we walk up to the waterfall.

"Now what?" I ask. He ignores my question and walks right up to the waterfall. The waterfall slowly starts splitting apart. I watch, amazed as the line of separation went to the very top of the waterfall.

"Did you do that?" I ask. _That's a stupid question. Well fuck you. Again, telling yourself to 'fuck you' is kind of weird. Just hush._

"Yes I did", he replies. I notice that there was a staircase behind the waterfall, going down past the water.

"Follow me", Yang says, disappearing down the staircase. I decide to follow him down. We were walking down the staircase for almost five minutes. He was lighting the now entirely dark staircase with a ball of light that he had created with his magic. It leveled off at a solid wall of earth.

"Let me guess. You're going to split the wall in half using your elemental magic stuff?" I ask, jokingly. He turns and stares at me. He raises his left hoof and places it on the wall of earth. I give him a confused look in return. The wall suddenly blows open, raining dust everywhere. I stare at the place where the wall once was and then back to Yang, who was still staring at me in a monotone expression.

"I'm sorry… what was your question?" He asks me, now smiling. I just stare at the open space. I didn't snap back to reality until Yang entered my field of vision. I started after him to the next place. I notice that the further we walked; the hotter and brighter the passage became.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Yang turns a corner without answering my question but I follow him around the corner. When I turned, I saw a stretch of lava that was almost a several hundred feet in length and around 30 hooves wide. There was a door at the other end. The ceiling was so low to the ground that there was barely any room to take off and begin flying.

"So how do we get across?" I ask. Yang simply smiles in response. The lava starts to move away from us while rising at the same time. Yang jumps down once there was a small space where you could see the ground. He lands on the ground that was 50 hv below. I sigh and jump after him. I land on the ground and instantly feel pain shoot across my hooves. I reflexively jump in the air and begin hovering subconsciously. Yang starts laughing his ass off.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little heat?" Yang asks between laughter.

"Shut up and get us out of here", I reply, crossing my forelegs while hovering still. Still chuckling, Yang opens the door and walks down the new dark hallway. I flew in after him. When I dropped down the ground, I realize that I had been flying.

"Yang! I can fly", I tell Yang. He stops and proceeds to facehoof… several times.

"Really? I thought your wings were for show", he says sarcastically. I see him roll his eyes and continue walking. I sigh in defeat and follow him. We came at a door when we reached the end of the hallway.

"Want to know what's behind this door?" Yang asks. I shake my head 'no'. "Ha! That's how you responded last time", he says, smiling.

"Just hurry up. I want to get done with this amnesia problem", I reply. He just chuckles in response.

"Always to the point", he responds. He opens the door and was about to walk in when he stops me. "Take on breath in that room and you'll die", he tells me. I give him a confused look. The ball of light that was on his horn moved into the doorway. I saw, what appeared to be this weird colorless gas.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Enough sulfuric dioxide to kill hundreds of people in one breath", he answers. I throw him another puzzled look.

"It's a trial", he says. I still have the puzzled look on my face.

"You seriously haven't noticed? Every room has been a trial of some sort. The waterfall was a trial of the water element. The solid wall of earth was a trial of the earth element. The lava was a trial of fire. And this is the trial of air", he says. The gas slowly rises upwards, revealing a room that was at the very least a mile across.

"This is a big room. It's going to take us forever to walk over there", I whine. Yang just smiles and suddenly disappears.

"What the?" I ask. I look around and discover Yang, all the way at the end of the room, waiting. "You're kidding me…" I say before getting in a pouncing position. After several seconds of holding my breath, I launch forward, using every muscle in my body to drive myself forward. It took me almost over a minute to reach where Yang stood.

"Well glad you could join me. Shall we?" He asks, gesturing to the door behind him. I responded by wheezing several times. "Out of shape already? Man you're fat."

"Just… open… the damn… door…" I say, between breaths. He chuckles before opening the door, revealing a well-lit room with walls of what appeared to be literally rock. Though there were some crystals embedded within the rock walls. There were several couches and what looked like a kitchen with a granite island in the middle.

"Well, this place is pretty cool", I say, walking inside with Yang following me.

"Let me show you your room", he says. I enthusiastically follow him as he leads me through the house. We stop at an opening. He gestures for me to go in. I walk through the opening and catch my breath. The walls appeared to be almost completely crystalline. The crystals were hues of green, blue, and purple. I find a light switch; don't ask me how this place got electricity. When I turned it own, a sea of colors painted everything in the room in nothing but cool colors. I walk over to the bed in the room… oddly made from crystals as well. I lie down on the bed and almost immediately feel at home.

"It's so… relaxing", I say, my own voice, sounding distant and far off.

"That's why you picked this room", Yang replies, smiling… but it almost seemed like a sad smile.

"So Yang… tell me about myself", I tell Yang. It almost sounded weird to be saying that.

"No", he responds, completely monotone and straight-faced. I double-take.

"What?!" I ask, obviously surprised.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Well, I for one… think Yang seems a little suspicious to me… and I created him. Hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Please leave a review of your opinion of the story so far!**

**~Djsoresupon3 signing out**


	2. 2nd Law: Isolated Equinox

Chapter 2: The 2nd Law- Isolated System by Muse

**Here y'all go! The second chapter that no one asked for! Except you Goldy. And I thank you for that. But now on to the story. Have fun seeing the epic fight seen between Yang and the amnesiac Equinox!**

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear that quite clearly. Could you please repeat yourself?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Oh you heard me right. I said no", Yang replies.

"So you're not going to tell me who I am… even though I'm amnesiac?" I ask, anger noticeable in his voice.

"Correct", Yang answers, nodding his head.

"Why?" I ask, not even trying to hide his anger.

"Because you're not a Royal Paladin", Yang replies.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Well you won't be able to handle the truth of who you are or what you've done until you've seen what it's like to be a Paladin", Yang answers. I stare at him in disbelief.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I shout at Yang.

"It'll make less sense if I told you and you're not a Paladin!" Yang shouts back. I take several deep breaths.

"So you won't tell me anything until I've become a Paladin?" I ask.

"That's what I've been saying this entire time", Yang answers.

"What do I get out of being a Paladin?" I ask, even though I only had one choice.

"Well… You'll become more powerful than you could possibly imagine, you get to protect the ponies of Equestria, that's my favorite part, and I'll give you any information you'll want", he replies, smiling.

"Anything?" I ask just to make sure.

"Anything", he replies, nodding his head. Well on one hand, I get all the stuff he talked about and on the other… there's nothing.

"Well I don't have much of a choice… do I?" I ask him, smiling. He walks over to me and pats my back.

"That's what you said last time", he says, before suddenly going serious. "We begin training tomorrow. During training, I won't be your friend. You won't be mine. I also won't hold back and you can't either. Got that?" He asks. I nod my head in response.

"Good. Go get some rest. It's going to be a long month", Yang says, walking out of my room.

"Month?" I ask, confused.

"That's when your first mission will begin", he replies, now out of sight.

"How do you know that?" I ask. He appears back at the doorway of my room.

"Follow me", he says, walking back into the hallway. I roll my eyes.

"That's got to be like the tenth time you've said that", I say, following him as he walks off to the end of the hallway.

"Bitch please! It's the fourth", he replies. He walks to the very last door at the end of the hallway and opens it. I expected to see some giant crystal ball or something but I caught the scent of… trees. When Yang was fully through the doorway, I followed him outside. The first thing I noticed was that the air was crisp and cool. It was also dark… we were outside. I heard the door behind me close. I turn around and saw nothing but the base of the mountain looming above us. I was confused about the door when I heard Yang speak.

"It's so beautiful", Yang says, looking up at the night sky.

"What?" I ask, as I look up at the night sky. I caught my breath when I saw the thousands… no millions… no… the billions of stars all sparkling next to the moon. The moon was so beautiful; it was just so big and so… bright. I stared at it when I realized there was a shadow across the right side of the moon. However, I notice that it wasn't a shadow, it was a figure. It was… a mare? A mare on the moon… how 'bout that?

"You see the four moving stars?" I hear Yang's voice call out to me, bringing me out of my trance.

"What?" I ask.

"Look there", Yang answers, extending a hoof to the sky. I followed his hoof but I didn't see anything. I was going to ask if he could be clearer when I saw it. It was a star, just noticeably brighter than the rest. It was moving at a very anticlimactic pace towards the moon. That's when I notice there's a star just like it beneath it, moving at the same pace. There were another two stares on the other side of the moon, symmetrical to the others. I tried estimating the amount of time it would take to reach the moon. I got that it would roughly take-

"One month", Yang says, interrupting my thoughts, though finishing them.

"You can read my mind?" I ask.

"No", he replies. I breathe a sigh of relief before he speaks again. "But I can read you."

"What's the difference?" I ask confused.

"Really… nothing", he says, smiling.

"So… what are the stars?" I ask, trying to change topics.

"Trying to change the topic eh? Well the stars are keys", Yang replies, seeing through my attempt. However, his answer sparked more curiosity.

"Keys? Keys to what?" I ask, wanting to know more now.

"They're keys to Nightmare Moon's prison", he answers, yet again sparking more curiosity in me.

"Nightmare Moon? Who's he?" I ask, continuing my inquiry. Yang laughs at me reply. I raise an eyebrow.

"Nightmare Moon is a mare", he answers after he was done laughing. "But about 1,000 years ago or so, Nightmare Moon attempted to make the world be cast in eternal darkness but her sister, Princess Celestia, banished her to the moon using the Elements of Harmony", Yang answers.

"1,000 years ago? Must be a granny by now, right?" I ask, chuckling.

"Please, I wish I was her age again", Yang says, also chuckling. However, my eyes go wide as I stop chuckling.

"How old are you then?" I ask tentatively.

"7,152", he says monotonously. My jaw drops down to the ground but I force it to close back up.

"How are you that old?" I ask, astonished.

"We're alicorns. We age very slowly after about the age of 21 or so. Like take Princess Celestia for example, looks like she's close to 30, but really she's like 3,500 years old. So look at me, I look like I'm probably close to my 40s yet I'm over 7,000 years old", he answers.

"H-How old am I?" I ask, fearful of the answer for some reason.

"If I remember correctly… 19", he says. My nervousness vanishes into a cloud of dust.

"Really? That's it?" I ask.

"Yeah. You've still got a full life ahead of you", Yang replies smiling.

"Whoa… so I still have more questions… who are the Royal Paladins because you keep saying plural so who are the rest? And who's Princess Celestia? And what are the Elements of Harmony? If there's a Princess, are there a King and Queen?" I ask, firing off questions left and right.

"Slow down there kid. This IS going to be a long month… for the both of us", Yang replies. "Why don't we go inside and get some rest?" Yang suggests.

"Sure. But how are we going to get back in?" I ask. Yang looks at me like I'm crazy. He walks back to the area of the base we had come from and uses his magic to open the same door back open. I have to admit… that door is a fucking ninja. It was impossible to see when it was closed but when it was open it was much easier to spot. Then a thought dawned on me.

"Wait!" I shout. "Why didn't we just go through here instead of taking that long ass way?"

"Because that 'long ass way' is half of the trial that let's become a Royal Paladin", Yang answers with a 'not amused' look on his face.

"What's the other half?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me yet again.

"Unlocking the second form of your weapon", Yang answers.

"… What?" I ask.

"Just more stuff to explain", Yang answers.

"How long did it take me to become a Paladin?" I ask.

"12 years", Yang replies, walking into the house. I immediately become depressed.

"O-Oh…" The depression was easily detectable in my voice.

"It's okay 'Nox. Just get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning", Yang says reassuringly.

"How many Paladins are there?" I ask randomly as we walk inside.

"Across the world? Hundreds. In our section… just me now since you lost your memory. But each section can house 12 P+aladins", Yang says, disappearing into what I assumed was his room.

"Hm…" I respond, going into my room. I bump into a crystal nightstand that I failed to notice early. I hear something fall and crash onto the ground. I turn on the lights that I didn't even know where there. It's a picture frame. Hoping that it would help me remember something… anything, I pick it p with one of my hooves and bring it to eye level. The picture showed me standing on top of a giant dragon, with its head floating next to me… it was still bleeding out. I was in an overly dramatic pose with a weird black and white scythe. I waited a few seconds for something to happen. After ten seconds of staring at it intently, I quit and place the picture back on the nightstand and lay on my crystal bed. It was oddly comfortable. Well… I guess my life is about to become really crazy then. I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly.

**Well that's a wrap. Now some of you are probably like, wait a second! Where the fuck's the fight? And to answer your question… I lied. I just felt tricking y'all. ****But that little tidbit about there being 12 Paladins per area is important because I'm letting you all know that I'm accepting OC's from you readers. So I'll let you know that there are 9 spots left. Now some of you are like… 12-2=10… why 9? Well there's going to be a new Paladin at the end of the book, which isn't for a long time but it's still a spot reserved. So go ahead and PM if you want your OC in… if you leave them in the review, I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!**

**Equinox: Well now your just being' a douche…**

**Me: Shut up figment of my imagination!**

**Equinox: O_O'**

**Me: Don't look at me like that…**

**Well enough of me being crazy… which I am actually. I'm both a sociopath and s****chizophrenic! YAY BEING CRAZY! Well I hope I haven't scared any of you away because chapter three coming out in… whenever I feel like it.**

**Djsoresupon3 signing out!**


	3. Don't Let it Break Your Equinox

Chapter 3: Don't Let it Break Your Heart by Coldplay

**Hello ladies and gentlecolts! Today marks the beginning of a new era… one were I will actually update my stories with far more frequency so that YOU the readers can be satisfied… the few of you out there. I always enjoy reading your reviews so I need to say thank you to GoldenEclipse116 for your support. Now I know most of you were expecting a chapter dedicated to an epic montage of training… but I'm too lazy for that so I decided to time skip… sue me.**

**(One month later- Equinox 1****st**** Person)**

So you're probably wondering what has happened in the past month… well I finally learned how to use magic, though I only know telekinesis and some defensive combat spells. I increased my mastery of elemental air magic by learning how to use it in combat. I also learned how to use elemental earth magic… though I can only make walls. I had shaved my time in the 'trial of air' room down to 50 seconds. I had also increased my flight abilities to where I could do some stunts in mid-air. I had improved my close combat skills as well. There was also smaller stuff, like learning about pony civilization, both past and present. As I double-checked my supplies, I heard Yang walk next to me.

"What is your mission Equinox?" Yang asks me.

"To protect Twilight Sparkle with my life", I reply.

"And just who is Twilight Sparkle exactly?" He asks as soon as I had answered.

"The renowned student of Princess Celestia", I reply, getting up as I was done checking my supplies.

"And why do we have such a great interest in her?" Yang asks me with a raised eyebrow. I roll my eyes before answering.

"Because she could or could not be the key to finding the long-lost Elements of Harmony. Seriously though? We've been over this several times already", I say, making sure annoyance could be heard in my voice.

"I just want to make sure it got through that thick skull of yours", Yang says, tapping my head as he said this. I just scowl in response. I sling my bag of supplies over my head. There wasn't much in it besides some medical supplies and some books on pony culture. There was also 1,000 bits just in case. I didn't really need any of this but… better safe than sorry. So basically my mission was to protect Twilight Sparkle until the great danger had past since today was supposedly the day that Nightmare Moon would be released from her prison. I began walking towards the door when Yang stops me.

"Your scythe extra sharp?" He asks. Oh yeah, forgot about that. So… apparently every person has this thing called a 'soul weapon', or at least that's what Yang calls it. It's basically your beliefs for in the physical manifestation of a weapon. You never get to choose what your soul weapon looks like but it changes if your beliefs change. Yang's soul weapon is his flaming katana. At one point he had told me that it had been two daggers with glowing writings on them that only he understood. That's all he told me but still… so mine took form of a scythe… very hard to unlock it. It was rather unique… or at least I thought so. It had a body that was swirled between ebony and ivory as the blade was half some black metal and some white metal that I can't name. I liked it.

"I'm pretty sure it can't even get dull. I'm leaving now… bye." I say opening and closing the door as I left. I had decided to arrive to Ponyville by hoof, since that was where the Princess was visiting during the Summer Sun celebration that was happening this year and it was also where Twilight Sparkle was being stationed. I summon a pocket watch and check the time. I had an hour until Twilight Sparkle was supposed to arrive in Ponyville. It was an easy journey to Ponyville by foot from here. I walk through the tree-line and onto the path leading towards Ponyville.

"Now to take a nice stroll to town", I say. I take one step forward before a manticore jumps in front of me and roars in my face. I sigh.

"Or you know… manticores work as well", I say as I summon my scythe.

**(Back to Yang)**

As I watched Equinox disappear behind the tree-line, I felt a manly tear form in my eye.

"They grow up so fast", I say, wiping the tear from my eye before going back to the living room. Several seconds later I heard a manticore scream.

"Oh… probably should've told him that these woods are infested with manticores…" I say before shrugging. "Oh well."

I sigh as I looked back onto the living room.

"And now I'm all alone… again", I say, sighing.

**(Back with Equinox)**

"Celestia dammit! (still feels weird saying that) I got blood on my fur", I whine as I looked at the left side of my chest to find splattered blood. I walk away from the decapitated manticore. I found the pond-lake and decided to wash my fur in there.

**(10 minutes later)**

I walked out of the lake-pond and shook my fur dry. I sling my supplies back over my head when I heard the sound of flapping in the distance. I turned towards the noise to see a dot in the distance, coming from Canterlot and heading my way.

"Fuck!" I curse. I focus in on the dot and begin ignoring my surroundings as I began making out shapes. It was a small two-pony chariot being pulled by two members of the royal guard. In the chariot was a lavender pony with purple hair and pink highlights. From the description I was given, it was definitely Twilight Sparkle. One thing caught my interest however. On her thigh was a six-point star with several other stars around it. Confused, I look towards the guards' flanks as well but there were different symbols and shapes. I shake my head to return my vision to normal as I looked at my flank but found regular old fur. Why did I feel like mine was out of the ordinary? I shook my head again to clear my thoughts. I needed to pick up my pace since she left early by almost 30 minutes. I started running down the path I was on towards the town. However, after a short distance of running a manticore jumps out and I swear loudly again. I summon my scythe in my mouth as I dodge the manticore's paw as it took a swing at me. I jump onto its other paw as it swung at me again, and use its leverage to launch myself at its head as I slashed its neck wide open. I keep traveling in the same direction as I landed on its shoulder and then jumped off. I quickly check myself… no blood. I then check the chariot's position and it was almost on top of me. I begin running towards town again. I hear a branch snap behind me and I stupidly decided to turn around. There were several manticores checking the dead one's body. They turned to me… intent easily decipherable in their eyes. I went to turn around and found several more manticores in front of me. I felt my eye twitch.

"Well fuck it all to hell than!" I shout as I launch myself at the group of manticores in front of me.

**(Royal Guards escorting Twilight Sparkle- 3****rd**** Person)**

They had been chatting idly as they were transporting their client. However, the one on the left broke off conversation and pointed down below.

"Hey isn't that a manticore's body", he asks, whispering so their client didn't overhear. His counterpart followed his hoof down to the ground and sure enough there was a manticore's body.

"Yeah that is a manticore, Sparky. Look there's another one", he says, speaking in the same volume, pointing to another one that was further up.

"Oh my Celestia that is, Hurtts… wait! You see all of those?" Sparky asks, pointing to a group of dead manticores.

"Must've been a pack fight over something", Hurtts replies.

"Probably", Sparky says, both of them oblivious to the black and white pony in the middle of the group of manticores…

**(Equinox 1****st**** Person)**

I sighed as I stood on the only spot without blood staining the ground. I double-checked myself for blood and found I was clean. I checked to see where the chariot was and swore when I saw that it had passed me.

"You know what?" I ask nobody. "Screw stealth."

I jump on top of a tree and used my air manipulation to propel me from one treetop to another. I quickly caught up to the chariot but still hang back to easily keep an eye on it. After about 10 minutes of trailing the chariot I could see Ponyville approaching. I jump back under the canopy and slow my pace down a bit. As I arrived on the outskirts of Ponyville I summoned a robe to cover my wings. You see, due to reasons I'm not sure, male alicorns are extraordinarily rare in this land… like considered extinct rare. So if a male alicorn just randomly popped up at the outskirts of Ponyville, it would gather much unwanted attention. I find my way through town, blending in, despite that I was taller than most of the ponies. I weaved my way through town until I came upon where the royal guards had dropped off Twilight. They begun flying away once she had thanked them. Now with the royal guards gone, I kept my focus on anything out of the ordinary as assassins would have waited till the guards left. I was about to consider the area clear until I spotted a shimmer against the wall. I smiled as I nonchalantly made my way over to the shimmer.

**And we're going to end it there because I love cliff hangers… so many perspective changes… don't worry it won't happen again. I think. Just your chapterly reminder: There are still 9 spots left for OCs so if you have 'em, send 'em. Now onto other things I feel like telling you… I got nothing. Wait! By God I do… I watched Warm Bodies last night. And it was weird… hilarious… but weird. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's basically a movie about a freshly turned zombie that ends up developing feelings for a girl and he tries to woo her. If you think it's like Twilight (the series) at all… it isn't. It is legitimate zombies. No sparkling or emo chicks or anything like that. Now if you love Twilight and happen to be reading this than sucks. I don't really care if you like it or not, I'm just stating my opinion. Well this author's note is way too long so BYE EVERYONE!**

**~ djsoresupon3 signing out!**


End file.
